


污水厂脑洞13

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [12]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞13

这次来让江枫吃一口古代JXB。

不要问为什么扶摇会到殷商时期。  
反正就是江枫跟着老板一起来国事访问了，老板和那个帘子后面的大王谈得很开心，老板娘和大王后宫的苏妲己谈得很开心。  
皇宫里很安全所以江枫被老板放了个假。  
“不，主要你一条单身狗在我身边，我觉得有点过敏。”  
江枫：......？？？  
遇到了美人，嘴唇下面有颗小痣，很温柔。  
啊，念念不忘。  
晚上的时候，又被老板以“单身狗在身边我过敏”的名义丢去外头守着。  
有恋爱对象了不起吼。  
然后江枫看到了美人。  
不过......  
白天不是穿着蓝色衣服吗？为什么晚上换上白色了，而且也不像是寝衣之类的......  
过去问好，美人怔了一下之后，露出了有趣的笑容。  
“来吧。”  
被带着，去了一间华丽的宫殿。  
龙......的装饰？  
等下，不是......这是殷商大王的寝宫吧？  
美人难道是大王的男宠？  
进去之后发现不是的。  
白天的美人叫做伯邑考，此时此刻正舒舒服服地泡在温水池子里。  
现在的美人叫做陈友谅，就是殷商之主。  
“轩辕破不回来，我也没有办法嘛。”陈友谅有点撒娇的对伯邑考说。“对吧，哥哥？”  
这人和轩辕破一模一样。  
但是性格好像不同。  
嗯......  
不一样的口味。  
江枫还在懵逼的时候，受到了第二次冲击。  
陈友谅的下面......长着雌穴。  
而且......膝盖和脸颊上的那些五彩的半透明的......鳞片？  
假的吧......  
真的是......龙啊？  
“他好呆。”  
“白天不是这样的。”伯邑考温柔地替江枫辩解，但是——为什么同时把自己的乳尖送到江枫嘴边？  
江枫知道自己被下药了。  
拜托，这都不知道怎么可能。  
手脚都没法动，阴茎倒是精神得很。  
“好大.....”伯邑考用弹琴的手指抚摸着。  
陈友谅的腿已经变成了长长的龙尾巴，白色的，特定角度之下，鳞片闪着璀璨的五彩光芒，像是最好的匠人制作的琉璃，或者从最深的海里采集的蚌珠——不，更美丽，更美丽啊。  
“要把伯邑考哥哥玩到怀孕哦。”陈友谅笑着说。“对了，你的主子很想要殷商改良的稻谷种子，为了你的主子，多少也卖力一点吧？”  
根本就不用为了谁。  
看到陈友谅龙形下身那道狭长的肉缝，如果江枫能够动弹，早就按着他艹进去了。  
还有伯邑考，明明是个跟自己差不多高的男人，却到处透露一种食草动物的可爱气息。  
怎么回事啊？  
这个殷商......很不简单啊！  
总之超级淫靡的一晚。  
陈友谅一边不停喃喃低语说“不行了”，一边用龙尾巴缠着江枫，自己主动骑在他的大鸡巴上操自己。龙尾巴的感觉很好，凉凉的，滑滑的，但是不像蛇。  
伯邑考也是，被艹的时候居然......泌乳了！  
天亮的时候，两个一模一样的美人才消停。陈友谅懒洋洋的用尾巴卷上伯邑考，两个人亲吻——交换嘴里的江枫的精液，然后互相搀扶着去泡热水。  
更让人惊讶的事情还在后面呢。  
用水晶磨制的空心管子插进穴里，按着小腹排出精液。  
“不想怀孕啦......”陈友谅说。“而且真的要生龙蛋，第一颗也是轩辕破的。”  
江枫忽然嫉妒起那个叫轩辕破的男人来。  
“被发现会很惨吧。”伯邑考说。“你会很惨。”  
陈友谅本来就白皙的脸颊更白了。  
啊......  
真的......  
会很惨......  
就是——就是——  
动物性完全被激发。  
雄性感受到自己的权威被挑战这种。  
会把陈友谅完全艹成发情的雌龙这样子。  
“也没有不好。”他说。“伯邑考哥哥，你要不要也试试？”


End file.
